Guardando palabras
by NoraTan
Summary: ¿Por qué dos personas del mismo sexo no pueden amarse? Me llamo Misha, soy la muerte y te contare, las vidas de dos trágicos amantes AkaxKuro
1. Chapter 1

Guardando palabras

Hola, esta es una historia basada en algo real, algo que le ha pasado a mucha gente y que aun, tristemente sigue pasando, cobrándose la esperanza y la vida de muchos.

Es una historia sumamente triste, cruda y con contenido fuerte, si eres sensible o cerrada de mente por favor no leas.

Esto realmente es la realidad…

Para poder escribir esta historia decidí usar a personajes conocidos y queridos por mí, obviamente en un universo alterno junto con un personaje creado por mí, que se encargara de narrar.

Akashi x Kuroko

…

**1er lagrima: **

**Un poco del inicio**

**...**

No entiendo lo que es el amor. Aunque creo que tal vez sea porque es algo que solo los humanos pueden sentir, yo no soy uno ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? Pues soy un ente que es invisible ante sus ojos porque de ser visto, sembraría el pánico, tengo muchos nombres y yo mismo me nombre Misha, pero mi nombre real es "La muerte".

¿Qué dirás no entiendo? Algo que los humanos llaman amor, por algo a lo que yo no entiendo, la gente aclama por el todos los días pero hay quienes al día siguiente lo maldicen, hay quienes lo agradecen, lo buscan, lo niegan, lo sienten y hay quienes hacen cosas increíbles en su nombre.

Una vez vi, a un hombre sacrificarse por el bien de otra persona que decía amar, yo no lo entendí, si le amaba y deseaba estar a su lado hasta el día en que yo viniera por el ¿Por qué murió entonces?

En la segunda ocasión, una mujer asesino a otra porque aquella mujer le había quitado a su esposo, eso tampoco lo entendí, si se habían jurado amor eterno ¿Por qué el hombre había traicionado a su mujer? Si aquella esposa amaba a su esposo y se sintió traicionada ¿Por qué prefirió matar antes que intentar recuperarlo?

En la tercera ocasión, un joven plebeyo se enamoró de una princesa, al ser pobre no podía pensar en cortejarla a pesar de amarla tanto. Un día, la princesa salió del castillo al negarse a contraer nupcias con otro príncipe desconocido para ella, pero al no saber del exterior cayó herida a las afueras y el joven la encontró, cuido de ella y con el paso se enamoraron. Pero….los hombres que servían al despechado príncipe encontraron al plebeyo y le dieron muerte, la princesa lloro su muerte amargamente y decidió acompañarlo a la muerte. No entendí, ellos dos se amaban a pesar de sus posiciones sociales, según la gente estaba mal ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le toman más importancia a esos papeles que llaman dinero antes que al amor?

En la cuarta ocasión, fue donde observe algo nuevo…. Esta vez los trágicos amantes eran dos hombres. Como aquella historia me conmovió, decide acompañarlos en cada una de sus vidas, por eso empezare por contarte esta historia.

Un joven samurái se enamoró del hijo de su señor, y este chico le correspondía. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños y se tenían un cariño muy grande, lo pude ver muy bien con estos ojos muertos. Aquel joven príncipe de cabellos rojizos y ojos dorado y rojo se llamaba Akashi Seijuuro y era el único hijo del emperador del aquel Japón, fuerte, inteligente y letal. Aquel leal sirviente se llamaba Kuroko Tetsuya y había sido acogido por el mismo príncipe tras una guerra, se le entreno y educo para ser el guardaespaldas de Akashi. El joven samurái de cabellos celestes y ojos celeste, protegía con su vida al próximo heredero de Japón, a pesar de que el protegido era bastante fuerte no escapaba de los atentados homicidas, en varias ocasiones el celeste salvo su preciada vida al interceptar el veneno en la comida. Ambos sabían que su relación estaba prohibida ¿por quienes? su gente ¿Por qué? Porque dos hombres no pueden amarse ¿Por qué? Porque está mal ¿Por qué? Porque el dios de los cielos lo castiga ¿el rey de los cielos? ¿Por qué? Es antinatural, una aberración ¿serán obligados a sufrir por la incomprensión de la gente?

No entiendo.

Otro día, el joven Akashi había decidido huir con su amado celeste al otro lado del mundo, donde no pudieran encontrarlos y vivir lejos de todo, pero su secreto fue descubierto por el mismo emperador. Encontró a ambos durmiendo en el mismo lecho, abrazados, el samurái azul entre los brazos del príncipe rojo. Fue un desastre. El brutal emperador tomo su espada y ante la inminente "vergüenza" que era su hijo, intento darle muerte….pero no pudo, un cuerpo delgado se interpuso entre ellos. El samurái despertó ante el aura asesina que desprendía el emperador y para proteger a su amado, entrego su vida.

Aún recuerdo aquella escena, el emperador rojo con una sorpresa tan grande al recibir la espada de su hijo con su estómago y muriendo sin ser capaz de correr el rumor. El príncipe rojo gritando el nombre de su samurái, quien gustoso de saber que estaba a salvo la persona que más amaba, murió pronunciado su juramento de amor.

Aquella escena me estremeció, había visto las mismas escenas antes, mucho antes, en cada una de las ocasiones que dentro conllevaban miles de casos. ¿Por qué esta era diferente? No había visto un amor más incomprendido que este, más desafortunado y más hermoso. Fue cuando note que al ser repudiado, la entrega y la devoción eran mucho más grandes.

Cuando aquel chico fue atravesado por la enfurecida e ignorante espada del emperador rojo, fue capaz de verme. Mis cabellos negros como el abismo, mis ojos del mismo color que los suyos y mi piel tan pálida como la transparencia. Me pronuncio un último deseo, sabiendo quien era yo, sabiendo que costo conllevaba para sus próximas vidas, sabiendo que con cada vida que me entregara por su amado, no podría estar a su lado.

-"te lo suplico, si mi vida puede salvar en cada era a esta persona que amo, estaré encantado de dártela"-

Solo yo escuche aquellas palabras, el entristecido príncipe solo escucho:

-"Sei…. Te amo, te amo tanto que te doy mi vida…"-

Después, el alma de aquel chico pacto con el que sería su destino, atado a mí hasta que decidiera librarlos, cosa que no haría hasta cumplir con el deseo que el príncipe imploro.

-"dios que ha ignorado cada deseo mío, te imploro que me permitas encontrarme con él en cada una de nuestras próximas vidas, para poder regresarle la vida que me ha dado y poder estar juntos hasta el final del tiempo"-

Sería una lástima que el deseo del príncipe no pudiera cumplirse por el deseo de su amante, para proteger la vida de su amado rey…el chico de azul moriría en cada vida, sin poder envejecer a su lado.

..

..

No lo entiendo, me lo he preguntado tantas veces.

¿Qué es el amor?

Muchos humanos han escrito sobre él, unos me convencen pero otros lo expresan como algo horrible, otros lo expresan tan hermosamente que me hacen sentir algo por sus palabras, pero nunca nadie me ha hecho simpatizar tanto con uno que estos dos chicos, que a lo largo de los años se han ganado los alias de "El emperador rojo y El Ángel de azul", emperador porque él iba a serlo de Japón, uno justo y digno y Ángel por que ante todo velaba por su amado con tanto amor que me ofreció su vida. Los trágicos amantes, que se ganaron mi olvidado y seco corazón, las dos almas más hermosas y devotas que me he tomado.

…

..

Otro día, muchos años después, ellos dos volvieron a nacer. En una época en donde la llamada iglesia dominaba los corazones y la mente de la gente, inculcándoles el miedo de un dios que había impuesto leyes que para mí eran absurdas mentiras. Yo nunca he conocido a el dios que ellos adulan, el que yo conozco no ha inventado tantas mentiras….ellos se han encargado de distorsionar horriblemente todas sus palabras para su beneficio. Yo mismo no me considero un dios, pero mi existencia se basa en llevarme las almas de todos aquellos que mueren y guiarlas a su siguiente vida, los ángeles y el llamado dios rigen su mundo pero en él. Aunque aclaman igualdad ellos mismos implementan y ejercen la injusticia, si dicen que dios permite amarse los unos a otros ¿Por qué arman tanto jaleo cuando dos personas del mismo género se aman? No los entiendo.

En esa época, ellos inventaron a las brujas, para oprimir a los que se negaban a creer en su inventada religión, se fueron contra las mujeres en su mayoría….una acusación sin siquiera pruebas congruentes y las mandaban a la "santa inquisición" ¿santa? Un grupo de supuestos justicieros y voceros de dios que las golpeaban, las torturaban hasta que por el dolor y el miedo impuesto, admitían las acusaciones falsas creyendo que su calvario acabaría, pero solo lo empeoraba. Ellas eran quemadas en la hoguera.

Muchas tenían esposos, los amantes que ellas protegían con su vida a cambio de su tormento. Hijos que dejarían atrás, con la huella de ser hijos de "brujas". Amigos que en su mayoría, las abandonaban y repudiaban por ser "brujas".

El dios de los cielos lloraba cada vez que sucedía una matanza así de injusta, los seres que él había creado y yo le había visto alabar, mataban en su nombre…mentían en su nombre para matar.

No los entiendo, a los humanos.

Ellos dos, naciendo bajo diferentes estatus de nuevo, el emperador rojo como un noble y el Ángel azul como un plebeyo, volvieron a encontrarse y enamorarse. El chico de azul perdió un dibujo suyo a causa del aire que con tanta dedicación había hecho, el emperador rojo lo había alcanzado y como todo un caballero se lo regreso, enamorándose de el en ese instante. Ambos fueron flechados por el ocurrente cupido de sus vidas pasadas, del destino que estaba tallado en sus almas con tinta roja.

Pero no todo fue hermoso, debían de esconderse, esconder su amor. Les fue difícil pero para ambos, con solo ver el rostro de su amado todo miedo se disipaba, durándoles muy poco desde que la "autonombrada prometida" de Akashi, el chico de rojo, notara el cambio tan radical en el chico para con ella. Se había vuelto frio, distante y muy cortante, valiéndole que ella se moría por él, sus padres estaban de acuerdo en su compromiso, menos el pelirrojo, que no se detenía en hacer notar y decir su malestar por ella. Ella ardió de celos, indignación e ira cuando al seguir a su prometido, observo como este le profesaba las palabras que le debería estar jurando a ella, a un hombre de cabellos como el cielo. Loca de ira, volvió a casa y como toda una creyente de las palabras de la iglesia, rezo por que el dios de los cielos castigara con la muerte al chico de ojos celestes ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir tal cosa? Al ver no escuchada su petición, azoto cada pertenencia suya en su habitación, hasta que un libro con la propaganda de la santa inquisición paro a sus pies, llena de lágrimas, tomo una decisión que me hiso aborrecerla, un humano tratando de igualarme en crueldad.

Llamo a la santa inquisición y acuso a Kuroko Tetsuya, el humilde plebeyo, de ser un brujo que había hechizado a su prometido. Todo mundo enloqueció, pues el chico era conocido por ser bastante noble y sin pecado, pero eso fue manchado por las mentiras de esa mujer. Todos le odiaron y a golpes, le entregaron a la hoguera, mientras su amante no daba en la sorpresa. Pensando con dolor que su corazón había sido manipulado, corto el largo cabello de su ahora humillado chico y le deseo muerte.

"¡En esta hoguera ardera el brujo!" "¡PENITENZIAGITE! (arrepiéntete)"

Gritaba aquella mujer, siendo secundada por la gente.

El chico celeste lloro, no por el miedo a la muerte, si no por saberse abandonado por todos, inclusive por su amor. Lloro y grito, por no encontrar respuesta ante su interrogante de porque estaba mal su amor.

Siguieron gritando, y con todo el odio que le cabía, esa mujer sostuvo la antorcha y la arrojo con dureza hacia el asta donde el chico estaba atado.

"si van a llamar brujería a este amor… los bastardos ignorantes arderán conmigo"

Menciono con dolor aquel inocente, comenzando a sentir como su cuerpo ardía, y para no darles gusto a aquellos que imploraban sus gritos de angustia, mordió su lengua para no soltar ni un quejido. Me apiade de él y me pare frente a él, seque sus lágrimas y me sonrió sin sorprenderse, me pidió un último deseo antes de que tomara su alma.

"deja que el viva libre y que mi muerte le abra los ojos a lo que el desee"

El chico de rojo, sin poder aguantarse más, arrojo una cubeta de agua y se arrojó hacia el chico con su capa para envolverlo con la esperanza de aun poder salvarlo, quise castigarlo por dudar del amor del ahora muerte chico, así que no me lleve su alma en ese momento. La gente al ver a un chico de su estatus haciendo una locura así, no perdió segundos y apagaron el fuego, escudándose de que aun debía estar bajo el hechizo de Kuroko le dejaron quedarse con el cadáver por más tiempo. Lloro, grito con amargura y con toda la culpa de no haber hecho nada, intento revivirlo pero ya era tarde, aquel chico ya ni poseía alma.

Ya no quise ver más, me di la vuelta y cerré mis ojos. En esta vida también cumplí mi promesa y mantuve con vida al chico de rojo, tomando la vida del chico de azul.

….

**Próximo capítulo: "como Romeo y Julieta" **


	2. Como Romeo y Julieta

Guardando palabras 2

…

..

**Como Romeo y Julieta**

**..**

**..**

Hey, parece que mi historia te llamo la atención eh, bueno, después de todo al igual que ellos tú también eres un humano y puedes simpatizar con su dolor.

Con gusto hablare la siguiente historia, desde esta empezare a narrar más extensamente. Te contare una historia por cada vez que te vea.

Esta vez, será una en donde ellos dos nacieron donde la familia en que nacías dictaba con quien debías enemistarte y con quien unirte, en la época donde un hombre llamado William Shakespeare escribiría una de las historias de amor más famosas "Romeo y Julieta", donde dos jóvenes que habían nacido en familias que estaban enemistadas enormemente, se enamoraban y al no poder vivir libre su amor, murieron juntos. Decidí darle el nombre de esa historia a esta, a mis amantes trágicos porque su historia fue parecida.

Bajo el poderoso y prestigiado apellido de la familia Akashi, nació Seijuro, el emperador rojo. Bajo el noble y respetado apellido de la familia Kuroko, nació Tetsuya, el ángel de azul. Ambos chicos fueron educados con la más privilegiada educación, con los mejores maestros privados que el dinero de esa época podía permitirse, después de todo las familias de ambos eran las dos más poderosas de ese tiempo y que al competir entre sí, su anhelo más grande y ambicioso era que su hijo opacara, no, humillara a la familia contraria. Desde una temprana edad se les inculcaron las ideas de desprecio hacia la otra familia, un odio que ellos no comprendían, un odio que por generaciones se fue pasando y que cada hijo al que fue legado, lo acepto sin protestar. Excepto ellos dos, ellos no entendían porque tanto odio, ni siquiera sus familiares se tomaban la molestia de intentar entenderse.

Cuando ellos cumplieron los 15 años, obtuvieron el permiso para asistir a una de las fiestas que se realizaban en la alta sociedad, una de beneficencia para los pobres. El tema era "Disfraces", así que el joven Akashi decidió disfrazarse de un caballero en armadura, muchas eran las doncellas en edad de casamiento que suspiraban por el pues era un muy respetado hombre, increíblemente inteligente, talentoso, educado, y más atractivo que cualquier muchacho de su edad. Las proposiciones de matrimonio que le eran ofrecidas superaban las expectativas, inclusive con mujeres unos años más grandes que él, simplemente Akashi era el hombre que toda mujer quería para su esposo y que todo burgués quería como yerno.

Kuroko estaba más o menos en la misma posición que Akashi, el chico había nacido con un cuerpo débil al igual que cada una de sus vidas pasadas, pero era bastante entregado en sus estudios y poseía una inteligencia privilegiada, su fino cabello y ojos tan claros como el cielo llamaban la atención por su belleza y pureza. Kuroko parecía haber sido tallado por los más dedicados ángeles, aunque el chico se las arreglaba para pasar desapercibido, su presencia era adorada por todos, además de que era apreciado por poseer una bondad digna de un ángel, razón por la cual ese fue su disfraz.

Ellos dos asistieron con la idea de que era por no decepcionar a sus familias, por cumplir con las expectativas de la sociedad, muchas veces lamentaban su posición en cuna distinguida porque no eran libres, no podrían casarse con quien desearan, no podrían pasearse por el pueblo sin levantar sospechas, no podrían participar en los festivales humildes por sus familias considerar basura a los plebeyos, ellos querían ser normales, no aceptaban la ignorancia y la prepotencia de su estirpe.

Akashi se paseó por el lugar de la fiesta, viendo a un montón de ricos con los bolsillos llenos del dinero que el pueblo rogaba, en efecto era una fiesta de beneficencia donde solo los ricos aparentaban importancia por la demás gente, eran bastante contados, incluyéndole, los que donaban. Los odiaba a todos, quería que pensaran más en el prójimo que en llenar sus bolsillos y aumentar su estatus. Siguió pensando en cómo deseaba las cosas hasta que vio unas alas blancas y un ser de hermosos cabellos celestes colocar una gran suma de dinero y joyas en la urna de donación, la que estaba detrás de la gran y traslucida pecera. Abrió los ojos con asombro, nunca había visto a ser más hermoso, su sonrisa era más hermosa que los dorados rayos del sol más radiante, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos del infinito color del cielo apreciado.

Sin darse cuenta se acercó hacia la pecera y observo como el ángel miraba con detalle a los coloridos peces, cuando uno se movió dio paso a que sus miradas se toparan, los ojos del cielo con los ojos de fuego y oro, no hubo palabras, cada uno toco la pecera simulando que tocaban sus manos, se transmitieron tantas cosas a través de sus miradas. Sin poder soportar más la intriga, se alejaron de la pecera y de las miradas de todos, llegando a un pasillo vacío y olvidado.

Akashi elogio su belleza y el impacto que había creado en él, hablando con nerviosismo, algo tan inusual en el mientras que Kuroko no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse, se tomaron las manos, se miraron con atracción, con amor y con los ojos iluminados de felicidad. Siguieron sin pronunciar palabras después de la presentación en donde cada uno omitió su apellido. Sin saber en que momento, los dos se besaron, ignorando que aquel romance estaba más que prohibido, simplemente no les importo. Cuando el sirviente de Kuroko lo llamo, ambos se separaron y con Akashi tomando de la mano a Kuroko, entraron a un elevador y siguieron besándose por unos breves momentos hasta que al abrirse las puertas se separaron. El sirviente encontró a Kuroko en compañía de aquel pelirrojo y con asombro lo aparto de su lado, a pesar de las suplicas del celeste de quedarse un poco más, el sirviente al subir las escaleras le conto la cruel realidad mientras Akashi perdía la sonrisa al descubrir el emblema del sirviente de Kuroko.

-es un Akashi….- murmuro con dolor un asombrado Kuroko

-es un Kuroko…- menciono Akashi con amargura

Si de por si su amor estaba prohibido por el género, ahora era tabú y traición contra su familia. Se enamoraron del enemigo.

…

..

A pesar de que sentía que traicionaba a su familia, Tetsuya no podía detener esos sentimientos de amor que sentía tan firmemente por el joven Akashi, paso los días siguientes suspirando con tristeza, él le entregaba cada dulce pensamiento a su amor imposible, cada sueño repleto de amor y de devoción. Tetsuya se había enamorado completamente, pero las ataduras de su familia y la sociedad le frenaban con dureza.

Seijuro por su parte estaba completamente desconcentrado, inclusive sus tutores y sus padres notaron aquella versión distraída de él. Su madre lo justifico con que su perfecto hijo se había enamorado, y al no haberlo demostrado ni experimentado en sus años anteriores era bastante notorio su cambio. Le interrogaron para saber el nombre de la afortunada mujer que tendría al hombre más apuesto y poderoso de la nobleza, más el chico pelirrojo nunca accedió a decir algo.

Ambos habían decidido enterrar su amor en el fondo de su corazón, pero yo sé bien como es el corazón humano una vez que se enamora… ellos dos no iban a poder olvidarse el uno al otro.

..

..

Cierto día, Tetsuya se había escapado de su mansión con la idea de librarse de las exigencias de sus padres por decidir entre varias mujeres de la nobleza, cuál sería su esposa. Él no quería casarse con una mujer, a pesar de solo tener ahora 16 años. Disfrazo sus costosas ropas con atuendos humildes y se refugió en la iglesia donde los carentes oraban, una buena idea pues ahí ningún ser que portara joyas entraría, pidiéndole al rey de los cielos que le otorgara un milagro, pude ver como el alabado sonreír con ternura ante el deseo del chico celeste, trono los dedos y supe que había concedido aquella petición, o al menos le había ayudado.

Ese día, el joven Akashi caminaba con una capa humilde que escondía su procedencia noble pero no el porte elegante con el cual caminaba, para esconderse de las crecientes miradas que se posaban en el corrió a la iglesia, encontrándose con la luz que iluminaba sus ojos.

-¿Kuroko?- musito impresionado, el mencionado dio un respingo y volviéndose hacia él se levantó con la misma sorpresa

-¿Akashi-san?- Tetsuya llevo sus manos a su pecho, rogando que el pelirrojo no escuchara el latir de su enamorado corazón mientras que el mayor rogaba lo mismo

-¿Qué está haciendo vos aquí? En un lugar donde las suplicas son escuchadas, ¿acaso estáis huyendo de su cuna noble que ha decidido por vos cada decisión de su joven y creciente vida? ¿Esa es la razón por la cual viste tan humildes ropas en vez de las pesadas vestiduras de un noble de su estirpe?- pregunto Akashi acercándose con nerviosismo

-yo…ciertamente estoy huyendo de mi cuna noble, intentando encontrar consuelo en la soledad de esta casa santa abandonada por la humanidad… y también suplico que mis lamentos sean escuchados, dándome la dicha de un milagro- respondió bajando en saludo la cabeza y volviéndose hacia el santo que colgaba en el centro de aquel establecimiento bendecido

-si alguien tan bondadoso como vos aclama un milagro, creo fielmente que ningún dios podría negarle tal anhelo pues usted más que nadie merece la dicha de la felicidad que solo el dios de los cielos conoce plenamente, mi apreciado ángel de ojos como el infinito cielo- Seijuro le sonrió como lo había hecho aquella noche en donde se conocieron, una sonrisa sincera y amorosamente cálida

-me alagan tan hermosas palabras y me siento honrado de recibirlas de alguien tan distinguido como lo es vos, Akashi-san, mas temo decirle que poseen errores sus afirmaciones pues no soy alguien que realmente merezca un milagro- Tetsuya le sonrió tan hermosamente que dejo al prodigio sin palabras

-os suplico no despreciarse de tal infame manera, pues vos ser la luz de la esperanza que ilumina mi decadente vida aún más que los mismos rayos del ardiente y dorado sol, vos ser la rosa de hermosos pétalos que anhelo sostener entre mis manos, vos ser la existencia más apreciada y amada en este corazón que está dedicado a amarle sin ninguna traición y cuyo dueño esta delante de mis ojos- Seijuro tomo con delicadeza la pálida mano del joven doncel, besándola dulcemente

Tetsuya de quedo ahora sin palabras, aquellas palabras tan hermosamente dichas habían impactado su puro corazón, el hombre que amaba le había declarado su amor.

-de ahora en adelante juro por mi honor que atesorare su corazón si vos me acepta para caminar el sendero del destino a su lado, si vos aceptáis mis sentimientos que con tanta pasión le ofrezco- el pelirrojo noble inclino su cuerpo con una mano en su pecho y la otra sosteniendo la suave mano del chico celeste

-exclamo mi creciente felicidad ante tal hermosa expresión de amor, debo admitir que mi corazón es devoto a vos, su existencia me llena de infinito gozo y me colma de eterna felicidad pues he caído ante vos, le entrego mi corazón y con ello mi vida- Tetsuya volvió a sonreírle, al saber que su amor era mutuo, olvido las prohibiciones de la sociedad

Akashi levanto el rostro colmado de felicidad, su eterno amor había confesado sus sentimientos y le había dado el honor de amarle. Con delicadeza tomo aquel rostro de porcelana entre sus manos y le beso con gozo.

Partiendo de ese momento, ambos acordaban verse cada tercer día en aquella humilde iglesia, conversaban tomados de las manos, sonriéndose y besándose de vez en cuando. Tetsuya tejía con empeño en la tela que Seijuro le había obsequiado para portar en su día especial, habían decidido casarse ante dios aunque no fuera oficial, el pelirrojo había mandado personalmente a forjar unos anillos de oro con sus iniciales a un humilde herrero. Para ambos, esa era la felicidad que tanto anhelaban. Con tanto amor, olvidaron las dos grandes sombras que oscurecían su utopía.

Mientras Kuroko le daba los últimos detalles a un pañuelo que había bordado con las iniciales de Seijuro, su madre llamo a su puerta personalmente lo que era extraño, le pidió bajar y cayó en la sorpresa de que sus padres ya le habían elegido una prometida. Una chica hermosa de nombre Satsuki, hija única de la familia Momoi. Incluso organizaron una fiesta en su honor sin comentarle, estaba devastado y furioso, su soñada felicidad era amenazada, soporto por un tiempo la pomposa fiesta hasta que un dolor en su cabeza le permitió retirarse a descansar. Necesitaba ver a su amado y al correrse la noticia, esa misma noche el pelirrojo escalo por el balcón para verle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le permitió la entrada a sus aposentos y lloro en sus reconfortantes brazos, no quería que fueran separados, Seijuro calmo sus miedos y conjuro un plan que decidirá su futuro. Fugarse.

Era riesgoso pero Tetsuya acepto, estaba más que dispuesto a abandonar su vida de lujos para vivir junto a su amado Akashi, ya no más apellidos ni estatus….ahora vivirían libremente como Seijuro y Tetsuya.

Esa misma noche, Tetsuya se entregó en cuerpo a Seijuro. Había visto muchas veces ese acto de amor pero esta vez me pareció totalmente devoto. El pelirrojo rozo con tanto amor y delicadeza cada parte de la piel clara, sin dejar de expresar cuanto le amaba, besando con ternura esos labios que le correspondían con la misma entrega, sosteniendo aquel delicado cuerpo. Ambos jadeaban de placer, suspiraban de amor y sonreían ante el otro.

Por unos breves momentos, creí entender el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Seijuro despertó y con prisa se vistió, pues aún estaba en los aposentos de su amante, para su suerte el sol aun no salía por completo, Tetsuya se removió entre las sabanas y se despidieron con un dulce beso, acordando que la próxima vez que se vieran decidirían la fecha de su fuga. Así, Seijuro bajo con rapidez por el balcón y huyo ágilmente, burlando a todo menos a un par de ojos azul marino cuyo dueño tenía la costumbre de salir a correr por la casa de su amado primo.

Vaya, un obstáculo bastante grande había aparecido en la vida de estos dos amantes, y como anunciando la tormenta….venia la calma.

Aomine Daiki, el primo de Tetsuya, encaro a Kuroko cuando le vio salir a escondidas de la mansión. Le acuso de traidor y hereje, pero como le quería tanto prometió no decir nada del error que estaba cometiendo, con la condición de terminar aquella horrible relación, o de lo contrario él se encargaría de matar a Akashi. No solo lo mataría, correría el rumor de la gran deshonra que habían causado y al hacerlo, Aomine no necesitaría matar al pelirrojo, su propia familia lo haría.

Le dijo que aun si escapaban, sus rostros eran tan llamativos que en cuestión de días les encontrarían y su destino seria el mismo, morirían.

Como le amaba tanto, Tetsuya decidió cargar con la culpa él solo. Vivió un último día con su amado, le beso y bajo el cobijo de la iglesia que les vio iniciar su relación, se casaron. El día en el que se irían seria la mañana siguiente, Tetsuya beso y abrazo a su amado una última vez y se marchó. Aquella tarde, visito al doctor de la familia Akashi quien se sorprendió y casi pego un grito de odio cuando le vio pero que callo al escuchar su petición.

-"quiero que me dé un veneno que detenga mi corazón sin la oportunidad de volver a latir y así detener mi sufrimiento"-

Al preguntarle el motivo de tal petición que claramente era un suicidio, el chico solo respondió con una sonrisa, al preguntarle que porque recurría al médico enemigo el chico respondió que así se aseguraría de que el veneno funcionara. Aquel anciano sintió pena por aquel muchacho, por su gesto tan afligido y el tono tan desolado pese a la sonrisa que adornaba tan fino rostro. Le dio el veneno más mortal que tenía, no acepto pago y miro marcharse al joven, preguntándose qué le había empujado a cometer tal acto, simpatizando con aquel niño.

…

…

…

-os suplico que aquellas palabras tan devastadoras sean solo mentiras que tu familia se ha encargado de conjurar para hacerme caer- pronuncio Seijuro evitando temblar

-os digo la auténtica y dolorosa verdad, mi amado primo ha muerto esta misma mañana a causa de un letal y desconocido veneno puesto en su te- anuncio Aomine con devastación, aquel desenlace no lo había deseado

-pido os digas tus razones para contarme tan lamentable suceso a mí, el próximo heredero de vuestros enemigos- sin mostrar su afligido rostro, Akashi se sentó con lentitud en el asiento de sus aposentos

-yo era el único que sabía de vuestra relación con mi amado primo, el verdadero culpable de esta tragedia que causa un enorme pesar en mi conciencia- Daiki bajo la cabeza a pesar de que se encontraba de rodillas ante el pelirrojo

-¿Qué es lo que significan esas palabras que vos dice con tanto pesar?- Akashi entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a usar su privilegiada habilidad de deducción -¿acaso ha sido vos quien le ha transmitido la idea del suicidio a mi inocente amado?- pregunto encolerizado y levantándose de su asiento

-¡os ruego perdón pues no deseaba tal desenlace en esta historia! ¡Mi meta era separar a mi amado primo de vos para poder ganarme su corazón!- admitió dándose cuenta segundos después de su lengua floja

-vos amabas a mi flor de la misma forma que le amo yo, con acciones egoístas y erradas causaste que la carga de nuestro pecado fuera tomada por Tetsuya, quien por amor decidió poner fin a su vida y así terminar con el dolor que me esperaría- Seijuro golpeo fuertemente a Daiki con un puñetazo, tumbándolo al suelo

Corrió fuera de su mansión con una decidida meta en mente, dejando al moreno culpable lamentándose en el suelo.

Llego a la iglesia donde su familia haría el funeral, su amado estaba recostado sobre una fina cama de flores, vestido con un hermoso camisón largo de color blanco, sobre su cabeza estaba una corona de flores rojas. Le sonrió y comenzó a llorar, el eco de las paredes permitían escuchar el llanto de un caballero enamorado. Tomo al pequeño ángel y se trasladó a la iglesia donde consumaron su amor, se sentó en el suelo delante de la figura del dios de los cielos y en sus brazos mantuvo a su amado. Volvió a llorar, exigiendo un porqué de su tragedia parecida a la novela de un famoso escritor, beso los labios fríos de su Julieta que había dado la vida por su romeo.

Miro la imponente figura delante de él y suspiro, saco de sus ropas una fina pistola y la apunto a su cien. Miro a su amado, volvió a besarle y le recito el juramento de un esposo, el mismo que ambos recitaron el día anterior.

-…y prometo amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe…..te amo con toda mi vida y aun después de que la muerte haya robado tu último suspiro te dejare, jure caminar contigo por el destino y te ruego detengas tu andar, pues te alcanzare mi amado Tetsuya- después de eso, el eco de un disparo resonó, seguido de un golpe de algo cayendo al suelo

Seijuro cometió suicidio también, para alcanzar a su amado. En esta vida, ambos habían muerto, no cumplí mi promesa en esta vida pero me reconforte al dejarlos ir juntos al otro mundo mientras sus próximas vidas eran preparadas.

Por un breve momento, creí entender al amor…..pero ahora solo me confundió más. No entiendo.

…

…


	3. El Emperador y el soldado

Guardando palabras 3

..

..

**El emperador y el soldado **

**..**

**..**

El tema de la guerra es algo que siempre he odiado, no solo yo si no también el rey de los cielos. En las guerras que el hombre se ha encargado de crear, muchos humanos son asesinados, muchas mujeres pierden a sus esposos, a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus hijos. Desde que el dios de los cielos creara todo lo que los humanos conocen, las guerras nacieron con ellos y los humanos empezaron a escudarse que así harían respetar su poder, su territorio y la vida de su gente. Yo concordaba en ideales con algunos humanos, solo cuando peleaban por proteger a gente preciada para ellos de gente malvada que peleaba por simple ego. Si una de las almas de las muchas que me tocaba llevarme era de un ser así, le permitía unos cuantos minutos o segundos a lado de su persona amada antes de llevarme su alma.

"Misha… te estas volviendo amable, sabias"- había mencionado el dios de los cielos y gracias a sus palabras caí en la cuenta de que era verdad, estar cuidando y observando a los amantes trágicos ablando mi seco corazón

Cerré los ojos y prepare el libro de las almas, donde aparecía el nombre de mis próximas almas en recoger. Mire con sorpresa el mundo terrenal, las dos almas que simpatizaba habían renacido de nuevo, suspire con seriedad, les había tocado nacer en otra mala época. La época de la guerra.

En esta vida a Seijuro le toco nacer como el segundo hijo del emperador del imperio. Desde su cuna le toco toda clase de lujos y comodidades, fue educado en la más alta clase, con los más estrictos lineamientos de la realeza. Su manejo con la espada era increíble, su capacidad estratégica admirable, su liderazgo era digno de su estirpe, su físico envidiable, de no ser por la actitud arrogante que en ocasiones tomaba seria el hombre perfecto. A comparación de su hermano mayor, Seijuro no gozaba de la compañía de la gente, prefirió estar solo, siempre se le encontraba frecuentando la librería del palacio o la del pueblo, jugando ajedrez con los más inteligentes aunque siempre les ganara, solo aceptaba la compañía de su amada madre antes de morir.

Cuando su madre falleció, Seijuro se volvió más seco y callado con todos, solo hablaba si se le requería y nada más. La relación con su padre era meramente militar y con su hermano, intelectual. Practicaba día y noche sus técnicas de pelea, a solas, pues no quería sentir debilidad ni tristeza, no quería llegar a sentir afecto por nadie más para ya no sentir que su vida se quebraba por una pérdida.

Es curioso que cuando un humano desea no volver a sentir o hacer algo, el destino ponga en su camino algo o alguien que los haga caer más hondo que cuando prometieron aquello. En este caso, Tetsuya fue el destino de Seijuro.

Tetsuya nació esta vez como el hijo de un valiente general bajo el mando del emperador, era el más joven de 3 hijos, en este mundo el también nació con un cuerpo débil para la batalla y a pesar de que su espíritu de lucha y justicia eran demasiado grandes para su tamaño, fue rechazado para pelear junto a su padre y sus hermanos. El poseía un intelecto que competía con el de Akashi, por eso se le había dejado como estratega de apoyo. Por más que entrenara, el límite de su cuerpo era deprimente, se cansaba muy rápido, no era veloz ni fuerte. Él se cansaba de los gritos y regaños de su padre por considerarlo una vergüenza, muchas veces le llamo mujer mientras comparaba su cuerpo débil con el de una. Tetsuya tampoco tenía ya a su madre, ella había muerto al darle a luz y con eso excusaba el rechazo de su padre, siempre se culpaba de todo. En esta vida, Tetsuya seguía siendo puramente amable.

Cierto día, uno de sus hermanos murió en la guerra, trayendo la locura a su padre pues era el primogénito y el más fuerte. Su segundo hermano murió a los dos años después del primero, ahí, Tetsuya fue obligado a aumentar su resistencia, sometiéndolo a múltiples ejercicios al estilo espartano. Mejoro pero no lo suficiente para enorgullecer a su padre, quien termino corriéndolo de su propia casa. El chico termino viviendo en una humilde casa por el mismo.

Ambos llegaron a los 16 años, Seijuro fue nombrado general a temprana edad y Tetsuya se volvió finalmente un soldado de campo.

….

En febrero de ese mismo año, un ejército rebelde invadió una región del imperio y Seijuro fue enviado a hacerles frente y detenerlos, pero los bandidos fueron tan cobardes de tomar rehenes y confinarlos en unas cavernas que harían volar en caso de perder. El primero en deducirlo fue Tetsuya, alerto a su tropa y dieron aviso a Akashi, este ideo un plan de emergencia pero las bombas fueron detonadas con Tetsuya y los inocentes dentro. Akashi se adentró a las cavernas destruidas tratando de encontrar sobrevivientes sin éxito, cuando iba a abandonar la búsqueda escucho gritos.

Tetsuya estaba gritando ayuda, llamo a sus hombres y emprendieron el rescate. El pelirrojo quedo perplejo cuando hallo al joven celeste lleno de sangre, con múltiples heridas y una flecha clavada en su costado derecho, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a la gente que había protegido. El celeste formo un triángulo de seguridad en la caverna, así como en los sismos, un lugar donde la gente no saldría herida, cuyo pago fue tener que enfrentarse el solo a los bandidos que volaron la cueva. Manteniéndose firme y fuerte para no dejar pasar a ninguno.

Tetsuya al ver a su príncipe suspiro con alegría, se volvió hacia la gente detrás de él y con una amable sonrisa les dijo que todo ya estaba bien, después su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y cayo de rodillas. Seijuro alcanzo a agarrarlo, ahí mismo procedió a auxiliarlo con sus conocimientos en medicina. Lo salvo y le impresiono la fiereza con la cual defendió a perfectos extraños, incluso enemigos.

Sin darme cuenta, esboce una sonrisa, uno de mis sirvientes me vio y solo comento:

"señor, me he dado cuenta que esa sonrisa solo se la ha regalado a ellos"

Cierto, desde que tengo consciencia nunca he sonreído. Qué curioso que les haya sonreído a ellos.

Ciertamente no entiendo.

..

Después de una semana, Tetsuya volvió a entrenar, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de su tropa, fue considerado héroe por ellos y por la gente a la que salvo. Incluso el primer príncipe y el mismo emperador le hicieron un elogio. Con aquellas noticias, el padre de Tetsuya se regocijo y tuvo el descaro de irle a buscar, como Tetsuya cambio su apellido a Kuroko por su madre, el hombre no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Hasta días después.

Seijuro se había quedado impresionado por aquel chico de cabello como el cielo, y que algo a él le impresionara era casi imposible. Sus sirvientes al ver así a su príncipe se lo comentaron al emperador y este se interesó, aunque no sabía por quién o qué era aquel interés.

El pelirrojo salió un día del palacio para escapar del cuantioso festejo que se haría en su honor por ser su cumpleaños, seguro su padre y su hermano ya sabían que se escaparía, viéndose en la necesidad de no planear una fiesta hasta un día donde el pelirrojo no podría negarse. Chasqueo la lengua y siguió caminando con su capa adornando su espalda. Para no ser descubierto se colocó una peluca de color negro.

En su andar, observo a lo lejos a unos niños de bajos ingresos correr con alegría, cuando iba a seguir caminando observo como los niños se detenían y gritaban el nombre de alguien que le sonó familiar.

-¡kurokocchi, por aquí! ¡A que eres lento!-

Ah, fue el pensamiento de Akashi cuando vio correr a aquel joven de ojos celestes. Portaba unas humildes ropas y al usar prendas que apenas y tapaban sus extremidades podía ver los vendajes en su cuerpo. Ese chico se entregaba completamente a los entrenamientos, había preguntado su nombre pero los de su tropa solo conocían su apellido, Kuroko. No había nada escrito en su registro de poseer familia, se sintió en simpatía con el pero boto ese sentimiento al recordar su promesa consigo mismo, aunque sin saberlo ya la había roto al interesarse en Tetsuya.

Se acercó sin darse cuenta, sin apartar su vista de él chico de hermoso cabello celeste, Kuroko poseía buenos reflejos y una presencia que podía ocultar cual sombra, así le habían apodado su tropa, solo que Akashi no lo sabía. Y era extraño que desde el inicio haya podido verlo.

-¡mi príncipe! ¿Qué hace en un lugar tan peligroso?- exclamo Kuroko levantándose con rapidez y poniéndose de rodillas para saludar a su príncipe, al otro le tomó por sorpresa pues le había podido reconocer

-no te inclines ante mí por favor, ahora no soy el príncipe- le sonrió sin darse cuenta y le extendió la mano para que se levantara

Kuroko la tomo dándole como pago una hermosa sonrisa, cuando sus manos se tocaron ambos sintieron una extraña corriente eléctrica que llego hasta su corazón, Tetsuya se sonrojo mientras Seijuro se quedó pasmado ante la sensación. Ninguno antes la había experimentado, al menos en esta vida y por eso era nueva para ellos.

Se miraron después de ver sus manos como tratando de encontrar explicación, admito que me dio gracias ver sus rostros tan descolocados de asombro, incluso los dos niños de ahí se rieron antes de ser llamados por sus padres y despedirse de un asombrado Tetsuya. Seijuro reacciono y levanto con un simple movimiento a Tetsuya. Aclaro la voz y se despidió recibiendo un tímido "regrese con cuidado" del joven, al cabo de unos pasos entro en su cabeza por qué buscaba al celeste. Regreso extrañamente apresurado y se dio cuenta que el chico había desaparecido…. ¿haa? ¡Pero si acababa de verle hace unos segundos! ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer tan rápido?, eso fue lo que pensó el sagaz príncipe. Cual niño, se puso a buscar al joven, usando sus habilidades oculares como nunca pensó que las usaría, su famoso y temido "Ojo del Emperador" una habilidad que había adquirido después del deceso de su madre y que le permitía predecir los movimientos de los demás. Aunque le estaba costando demasiado trabajo dar con Tetsuya, nunca había encontrado una persona con tan poca presencia que pudiera huir de el así como el menor.

Termino exhausto, no se había cansado tanto como en los entrenamientos y esos eran insoportables para personas normales. Sería un entrenamiento igual de duro a los que se sometían los espartanos. Se detuvo a descansar y busco ahora un lugar donde vendieran suministros, se encontró con una en una humilde casa. Saludo y pidió un poco de agua, escucho un jadeo de sorpresa después de la frase "aquí tiene se…" volteo y para su sorpresa era Kuroko quien le atendía.

Akashi igual se sorprendió y mágicamente sus fuerzas se renovaron al ver el rostro de Kuroko. Sin pensarlo le tomo de las manos sorprendiendo al celeste, exclamo inconscientemente algo como:

-¡estoy fascinado por ti!- y eso, que lo dijera alguien de la talla del orgulloso príncipe Seijuro Akashi era como el evento del siglo, para su suerte nadie ahí más que el celeste sabia su identidad

-¿eh?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kuroko, junto con el adorno tan notorio que inundo su cara -¿perdón?-

-ah…. ¡ah! ¡No me mal interpretes! ¡Yo hablo de tu esencia! ¡Ah!- y otra oración que puede malentenderse, sinceramente no me pude aguantar bien la gracia por ver al honorable Seijuro cometer tantos errores orales

-estoy agradecido pero creo que esas palabras debería decírselas a una mujer- Kuroko le miro inexpresivamente pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas –debería también volver a casa, mi señor- el celeste dio una reverencia y se dio la vuelta entrando a su casa

-¡ah, espera!- Akashi le tomó del brazo y enseguida Kuroko se quejó y se retorció –discúlpame, aun no sanan tus heridas por completo ¿cierto?- pregunto susurrando

-descuide mi señor, no presentan molestia para la lucha- el chico logro que el príncipe le soltara y volvió a inclinarse, esta vez colocándose en la pose donde se le jura lealtad a un rey –servir al imperio es para lo que dedico mi vida-

-odiaría que salieras herido de nuevo, te suplico me dejes preocuparme por ti al menos- pidió Akashi tocando el rostro de Tetsuya, quien asombrado observo como el pelirrojo se ponía en la misma posición que él, lo bueno era que estaban en la casa del celeste

-mi señor…- Kuroko no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, nunca nadie le había dicho que se preocupaba por el o tan siquiera le importaba

-te dije que ahora mismo no soy el príncipe, llámame Seijuro, Kuroko- le sonrió acercándose para tocar sus labios en un tímido beso que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba

-¡se…señor! ¿Qué está haciendo?- Tetsuya se separó con extrema pena, nunca había recibido un beso y ahora quien se lo robaba era un hombre, no cualquier hombre, ¡el príncipe!

-yo…mi cuerpo se movió solo, lamento si te incomodo pero…a mí no- admitió sonrojándose levemente y mirando al chico a los ojos

-no es eso….es mi primer beso y aunque ambos seamos hombres no me…desagrado- dijo en voz baja y ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo

-¿enserio?- al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos y se acercó un poco más -¿puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-

-um….si….- y así, empezaron una nueva sesión de besos para poco a poco, pasar a algo más intimo

Seguí mirando con interés, había dicho anteriormente que creía que por ser un amor repudiado y odiado la entrega era más pura, ahora mismo lo estoy mirando de nuevo. Para ellos dos ahora mismo no existía la clase social, las heridas de la batalla o el género, Seijuro poseía a Tetsuya como iguales, dos personas que sin pensarlo se habían enamorado el uno con el otro.

…

…

Cada vez que se podía, Seijuro visitaba a Tetsuya con grata alegría y era recibido con el doble de ella. Haciéndolo parecer como un simple paseo, conversaciones o entrenamiento entre un subordinado y su rey, tuvieron muchas citas. Cada una más hermosa que la otra, llenas de risas, de besos a escondidas así como caricias, de confianza y entrega, terminando en la cama como dos simples amantes.

Seijuro amaba cada día más a Tetsuya, amaba su bondad, su pureza, su entrega, su fiereza, su seriedad en batalla, su espíritu de lucha, sus anhelos de libertad, su expresión cuando le tomaba de las manos, el sonrojo tan bonito que había nacido para estar en sus mejillas, su mirada al decirle "te amo", la sonrisa que solo a él le dedicaba, su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor, la delicadeza cuando le tomaba del rostro o le abrazaba, Tetsuya se volvió su mundo y el dueño de su futuro.

Pero como dije al inicio, la guerra es algo que siempre he odiado.

..

..

En verano, el imperio enemigo lanzo una declaración de guerra contra el imperio de Akashi. Todo mundo se preparó, evacuaron a la gente que vivía cerca del lugar donde se daría el encuentro. Seijuro lideraba el frente junto con su hermano mayor y Kuroko se encontraba a lado de Akashi. Yo sabía que el pelirrojo si hubiera podido mantendría a salvo a Kuroko, pero este era un soldado y quería defender su hogar a lado de su pareja, no podía contra ese inquebrantable espíritu.

Se dieron las órdenes, todo marchaba como toda guerra, había pérdidas para ambos bandos pero extrañamente más para el imperio rojo, eso era porque los soldados enemigos estaban usando armas envenenadas que inmovilizaban a los otros y les obligaban a atacar a su propio bando, una táctica sucia y sin honor, pero no podían hacer nada.

El hermano de Akashi, Taiga, murió en batalla y el rey, Teppei estaba pereciendo en el campo. Seijuro y sus hombres estaban acorralados por el imperio Haizaki pues los aliados del imperio rojo no se habían presentado. Aquel cruel rey estaba peleando codo a codo con Seijuro, y valiéndose de trucos sucios y ayuda le estaba hiriendo. Al final de aquella devastadora batalla, Haizaki Shougo salió increíblemente victorioso, y como se hacía en esos tiempos, se podía perdonar al caído si el líder tomaba la responsabilidad entera. Lo que vendría siendo seppuku, en otras palabas, el suicidio de alguien de alto rango como el rey por el perdón de su reino.

Haizaki exigió que el hijo menor del actual emperador se suicidara enfrente de la multitud y con eso, Shougo juraba la protección de su reino y una vida digna. El rey alego que él lo haría pero el tramposo de Haizaki negó pues pensaba que el rey moriría pronto, así que su vida no le servía. Su objetivo era quedarse con todo después de asesinar a los soberanos y lo iba a logar de no ser por la persona que en cada vida, muere por su amado.

-si buscas la vida de él hijo menor del rey, estaré dispuesto a dártela por mi pueblo- Tetsuya se levantó con un brazo colgando y caminado hacia Haizaki con un sin número de miradas de asombró

-¿Tetsuya?- Akashi estaba pasmado, Kuroko no era hijo del rey ¿entonces porque se levantaba? -¿Qué estas…?- intento alcanzarlo para detenerlo pero alguien más le detuvo

-gracias, Mayuzumi-kun- agradeció Kuroko sin mirar atrás

Akashi intento replicar pero sus capacidades motoras le empezaron a fallar, es cuando noto que el peligris le había inyectado un potente sedante que evitar que se moviera, y eso significaba que Tetsuya ya había planeado aquello.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exclamo Haizaki – nunca te había visto, ¿eres hijo del rey?- pregunto acercándose al herido chico

-soy hijo del rey con una concubina y soy menor que el príncipe Akashi por un año- afirmo mostrando su mano derecha donde en el dedo anular situaba un anillo de una hermosa piedra roja, símbolo de la realeza –esta es la prueba por si duda-

Seijuro ahogo un quejido al ver el anillo, frunció con dolor sus cejas e intento apretar los puños. Aquel anillo se lo había dado a Kuroko al proponerle matrimonio, si el celeste le aceptaba debía usarlo en su dedo anular y así estaba colocado. Lágrimas de desesperación empezaban a humedecer sus ojos.

-hoo…así que el rey también tenía sus aventuras, supongo que me conformo con tu vida- jalo al menor de su brazo ileso y lo arrastro hacia el centro, después señalo la daga de plata que colgaba del cinturón de Kuroko-adelante, salva a tu pueblo- sonrió altaneramente, a pesar del cambio de planes aun aniquilaría a los otros soberanos

Tetsuya suspiro, miro hacia Akashi y le dedico una última sonrisa, con sus labios le dijo un último "te amo" y desenfundando la daga, la clavo en su estómago.

Todo transcurrió como en cámara lenta, Kuroko saco la daga de su cuerpo y girando rápidamente, la enterró con una fuerza brutal en el pecho de Haizaki. Este, sorprendido al igual que todos, empujo al menor y saco el arma de su pecho, notando que la hoja estaba pintada de un líquido morado junto con su sangre.

-¡maldito! ¿Qué has hecho?- le grito comenzando a toser sangre

-te llevo conmigo….- le sonrió cayendo de rodillas, aquella daga igual ya estaba preparada y su hoja estaba envenenada, con eso se aseguraba la muerte de Haizaki -¡Midorima-kun, ahora!- grito con increíble fuerza

De la nada, las fuerzas aliadas surgieron de entre los soldados de Shougo. En efecto, Kuroko era un excelente estratega, las fuerzas aliadas se habían infiltrado con éxito en medio del caos y bajo el plan de emergencia de Kuroko, tomaron acción, acabando con el ejército de Haizaki. Este último, murió en pocos segundos.

Con un poco de movilidad recuperada, Seijuro tropezó hasta donde Tetsuya, le tomo en sus temblorosos brazos e intento contener el llanto pero no los jadeos, si solo fuera la herida podrían curarlo pero no sabían que clase era el veneno. Tetsuya había tomado aquel plan junto con el precio que significaba para él.

-Sei… te amo….acepto- dijo intentando tocar el lloroso rostro del pelirrojo, la visión de Tetsuya ya estaba borrosa por lo que no sabía dónde estaba, el mayor lo noto con dolor y tomo su mano dirigiéndola hacia su mejilla

-te amo, Tetsuya….- le dijo entrecortadamente, el celeste sonrió y cerró los ojos, alertando a su amado -¿Tetsuya? Oi…. ¡Tetsuya! ¡Abre los ojos!- grito sacudiendo la mano y el cuerpo del chico celeste

Para ese entonces, el rey, Mayuzumi y Midorima, el aliado, contemplaban la desgarradora escena, entre ellos solo Chihiro sabía de la verdadera relación de ambos y al estar enamorado igual de Kuroko, había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente, recordó cuando el chico le pidió ayuda para su plan y como intento persuadirlo para que desistiera siéndole imposible. Akashi Seijuro había sido tan afortunado de tener a un tesoro como Tetsuya, y ahora se apiadaba de su perdida.

El pelirrojo grito con fuerza, le grito al cielo, grito el nombre de su amado, grito su dolor y su agonía. No era justo pero era la realidad.

Sus gritos, su dolor, sus lágrimas, la forma en la que abrazaba aquel cuerpo sin vida, el cómo llamaba su nombre, sus suplicas por algún milagro que le devolviera la vida. Escuche todo, cerré con trabajo mis ojos y oculte mi viste de esa escena. No podía interferir cuando ya lo había hecho al cumplir la petición de Tetsuya, aunque lo odiara solo podría observar.

…

El amor es un sentimiento que conlleva sacrificio también, los humanos hacen cosas increíbles en su nombre.

Proteger a un ser amado, dejar atrás una vida de lujos solo por estar al lado de su amor, morir en la hoguera, morir para proteger su vida y su futuro.

El amor….yo no lo entiendo.


	4. El réquiem por una guerra

Guardando palabras 4

…

…

**Avión de papel **

**..**

**..**

Una, dos, tres, no importa cuántas veces llorara aquel chico, no podría cambiar su deprimente situación. En plena guerra mundial los alemanes arrasaban con la inocencia de muchos, quemaban toda esperanza y a los pocos que sobrevivían sin ser convertidos en ganado, les esperaba una agonía mortal.

"El trabajo te hará libre" aquella cita estaba en lo alto del campo de concentración a donde habían reducido a la población judía. Solo observaba, todo había empezado por un hombre que se creía superior a todos, comando un enorme ejército, redujo a sus opositores, asesino gente, los masacro y sin arrepentirse. Realmente odio a veces a los humanos, el rey de los cielos los sigue amando pero eso no quita que llore por cada guerra estúpida que se inventan.

Muchas familias fueron separadas, los que portaban la famosa estrella de David eran privados de sus derechos y encarcelados, mi interminable libro de almas en aquella ocasión estaba rebosante, en casi todas las ocasiones tuve que llevarme más de 35 almas juntas, los gritos y el dolor de toda esa gente quedaron grabados en el tiempo. Estaba tan ocupado que perdí de vista a aquellas dos almas que seguía, solo hasta cuando vi el nombre de uno de ellos en la lista, aquella fecha aún estaba distante pero si estaba ahí era porque iba a suceder, al mismo tiempo el nombre de aquella alma cambio y se reescribió en el nombre de la otra alma, debido a la promesa hecha muchos años antes.

Akashi nació en una familia de buenos ingresos, inteligente y fuerte pero cuyo talento era opacado por la guerra, su familia era judía y eso representaba un gran problema. Desde que nació fue obligado a esconderse y huir constantemente, hasta que su madre fue capturada por un soldado nazi, en ese entonces contaba con tan solo 10 años de edad, fue algo muy tráumante para él. Su padre era un hombre estricto desde el inicio por lo que lo educo cual nazi, si se despojaban de sus raíces podrían sobrevivir, el hombre consiguió un buen trabajo de guardia en un campo de concentración. Gracias a eso, su origen judío fue olvidado y vivieron con comodidades a costa de la vida de inocentes, Akashi sabía bien eso pero el motivo por el cual callaba era su amada madre, podría encontrarla en algún campo y salvarla con el pretexto de quererla como cocinera.

Así avanzaron los años para Seijuro, fue educado como un alemán más, impresionando con su alta inteligencia estratégica y su fuerza para ser tan joven, pronto un afamado general puso sus ojos en el como un nuevo general bajo el mando de Hitler. Pronto olvido todo sentimiento humano y se volvió frio y cruel, aparentar se había vuelto parta de si, con el tiempo solo su madre ocupaba su mente, ya no padre ni el mismo, solo subir de rango y salvar a su madre.

…

Kuroko al contrario, había sido vendido por sus padres como garantía de protección, el chico celeste fue prisionero desde la tierna edad de 8 años, verlo llorar por frio, hambre, dolor y soledad me encogía mi oscuro corazón. Así era con cada niño, en un inicio él dormía con un total 267 niños de entre 3 a 13 años, cada día la cifra disminuía alarmantemente. Vivian con miedo y dolor. Ni por ser niños les tenían piedad. Su mayor miedo no era quedarse sin comida, ropa o ser golpeados…su mayor miedo tenía nombre de hombre: Josef Mengele.

Aquel desquiciado hombre se dedicaba a experimentar con gente, probando venenos y demás cosas inhumanas en judíos para aumentar la resistencia de los soldados o muchas veces…para saciar su retorcida curiosidad disfrazada de ciencia. Tenía una extraña obsesión por los gemelos, tanto así que asesino a miles de ellos, quería encontrar el porqué de su similitud. Los niños vivían con el miedo de ser llamados un día para ser los próximos en su lista, por eso se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar, sin llamar la atención de ninguna alma, porque si demostraban tener alguna cualidad especial, como ojos de color, piel de nieve o cabellos de extrañas tonalidades, Mengele venia por ellos.

Kuroko paso así los años, temiendo morir en cualquier momento, hasta su adolescencia, cuando la cifra de los ahora muchachos llegaba a 21.

Todas esas cosas eran malas noticias para Kuroko, él era el chico más lindo y llamativo de todos, pero por su capacidad para pasar desapercibido cuando lo deseaba le había mantenido lejos de los ojos de Mengele por tantos años. Hasta ahora.

Cierto día, Akashi fue reclutado para trabajar de guardia en el campo de Auschwitz, el campo de concentración más grande. Su padre había fallecido hace 3 años y gracias a sus habilidades, Seijuro heredo el puesto con honor.

Comenzó su recorrido como en los demás campos, leyendo los nombres de los reos, buscando en la lista femenina a su madre sin encontrar nada. Hasta que una melodía dulcemente agonizante, interrumpió sus pensamientos, se escuchaba muy baja pero él tenía un buen oído. Se fue acercando a paso firme pero mudo, la imponente aura que llevaba consigo alertaba a los pobres judíos que temblaban a su paso. Llego a la parte final del campo, donde los jóvenes eran recluidos, se asomó por una madera y lo vio, un chico de peculiares cabellos azules y piel de nieve estaba cantando con un chico en sus piernas, a juzgar por la apariencia del chico en su regazo, estaba muerto. Pudo comprobarlo cuando por el fino rostro del peliazul corría un grueso rio de lágrimas. Seguía cantando ahogadamente pero sus hermosos ojos celeste no se apartaban del rostro del que seguramente había sido su amigo.

Seijuro quedo embelesado por el ángel que tenía enfrente, su apariencia era demasiada hermosa como para ser combinada con unas andrajosas ropas y la suciedad del campo. Por su mente paso la idea de verle vestido con un traje de seda largo de color blanco o del color de sus orbes. Por primera vez en muchos años, sintió paz. La letra del réquiem concordaba con el entorno, se preguntó si era la primera vez que aquel chico cantaba a un fallecido, tan encantado estaba que cuando termino la canción, inconscientemente tomo uno de los largos mechones celestes del prisionero, este último salto del miedo y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo en sus brazos.

-y-yo…. ¡lo siento mucho!….no volveré a cantar…- se disculpó siendo presa del pánico total, delante suyo estaba uno de los prodigios de la SS, un movimiento en falso le costaría la vida

-no volverás a cantar en este lugar…- dijo con una voz fría, causando un aumento en el pánico de Kuroko –desde ahora vas a cantar solo para mí- termino de decir sorprendiendo al celeste que hasta había dejado de llorar

-¿eh…?- fue lo único que dijo

-¿no oíste?- lo miro con seriedad absoluta, si quería llevarse al joven sin ningún percance debía actuar cruel –cantaras para mí por el resto de tu miserable vida, mocoso- decreto jalando uno de los débiles brazos del celeste

-¡espere por favor!- exclamo con desespero, Akashi volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido pues nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo –déjeme…enterrar a mi amigo, se lo suplico- pidió entre lagrimas

Seijuro miro el cuerpo de aquel chico de cabellos negros y la forma en la que Kuroko se prendaba de él le conmovía, no era el primer preso que veía hacer eso pero era el primero en causarle remordimiento.

-bien, lo cremaremos en el horno- hablo aun fríamente y sin nada de tacto

-¿eh? ¡No!- exclamo zarandeando su brazo de nuevo -¡yo quiero enterrarlo como un humano!- grito sorprendiendo a todos, los prisioneros pensaban que estaba loco como para contestarle así a un nazi

-tu…- Akashi iba decirle algo cuando noto la presencia de otro guardián ahí, más bien, de un superior suyo

-vaya, esta escoria sí que tiene agallas- hablo aquel general, uno de los 7 Ángeles de la muerte de Hitler: Haizaki Shougo

-general Haizaki, bienvenido- Akashi se vio forzado a reverenciarse ante tan inhumano hombre

-volví antes de lo previsto porque me aburrí- le aventó su saco al pelirrojo y se acercó hasta Kuroko –veo que valió la pena, encontré un diamante entre la basura- dijo con sorna, tomando de la barbilla al celeste, Akashi frunció el ceño ante eso

-¿le ha interesado, señor?- Akashi intento no sonar molesto, si Haizaki se llevaba a Kuroko todo su plan iría al desagüe

-puede ser, o ¿acaso le has tomado interés tú, Akashi?- Haizaki relamió sus labios sin despegar la vista de Kuroko

-estaría mintiéndole si digo que no, señor- internamente, Akashi suspiro por no tener que agarrarse de enemigo al pelinegro

-bien, nos lo turnaremos- sentencio levantando a Kuroko de un fuerte jalón a su brazo, el chico se quejó por el dolor y por el mismo, dejo caer a su amigo al suelo –primero tenlo tu por unos días, cuando este lo suficientemente dilatado, tráemelo- lamio el cuello del celeste y se lo aventó con violencia al guardia antes de retirarse, llevándose consigo el cadáver

-ow…ah… ¡espe…!- Kuroko olvido su dolor y trato de ponerse en pie para impedir que Shougo cremara a su amigo pero la falta de comida, agua, sueño y limpieza le pasaba factura

-si no quieres ser violado brutalmente por el bastardo de Haizaki, más vale que te calles- le susurro tomándolo como un costal

-S-Shige….- gimió entre llanto mientras Akashi aguantaba la opresión en el pecho por escucharlo –lo siento…lo siento-

-idiota, el ya no puede oírte- fue el único consuelo que le dio es día

Ahora idearía un plan donde el desquiciado del pelinegro no lastimara a Kuroko, Haizaki era muy bien conocido por ser una bestia de la tortura y la masacre, aparte de que era muy amigo de Mengele y entre ellos se turnaban a los prisioneros que llamaban su atención, he ahí otro problema. Si el bastardo le mencionaba al lunático doctor algo sobre Kuroko, que a simple vista era toda una belleza para ser hombre, seguramente terminaría por el resto de su vida en el laboratorio entre experimentos, torturas y violaciones por partida doble.

El no quería que le pasara algo como eso al celeste, un momento, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía ni su nombre. Cuando reviso la lista no llego hasta la sección de los jóvenes, fue interrumpido al escuchar el canto de Kuroko, ah…su canto, para ser un hombre tenía una voz hermosa y cargada de sentimiento, fue bueno que Haizaki no se enterara de ello o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto una vez ayudo a asearse al menor, el estado tan deplorable y el peso tan bajo que Kuroko portaba eran deprimentes, el chico no le había pesado nada, es más, los huesos de las articulaciones de Tetsuya le habían causado marcas rojas

-te…Kuroko…- hablo con un tono tan triste y bajo, aún estaba dolido por la muerte de su amigo

-me llamo Akashi Seijuro, me llamaras Akashi ¿entiendes?- le levanto en brazos y lo coloco en su cama

-sí, señor…- musito con los ojos llorosos –Akashi-sama…esta es su cama ¿cierto? No puedo ensuciarla- en efecto, la cama donde estaba sentado era la del pelirrojo, con sabanas de seda roja y almohadas de pluma de ganso

-Kuroko- llamo con un tono autoritario –dije que me llamaras Akashi, nada de sama ni señor, entiendes eso o tendré que castigarte- le ordeno tomándole ligeramente de la barbilla

-s-si…se—Akashi- corrigió sintiéndose a su merced

Pasaron así los días, Akashi iba a trabajar al campo y cuando regresaba, Kuroko lo estaba esperando en la entrada como se le había hecho costumbre al celeste, le preparaba dulces con mucho esfuerzo y se encargaba de la limpieza general de la casa. Akashi empezaba a llamarle su esposa.

Tetsuya a pesar de estar cautivo sin el permiso de salir más que al jardín trasero de la casa, se encontraba tranquilo, el pelirrojo tenía fama de ser demasiado perfeccionista y estricto además de cruel, pero ni en todo el mes que llevaba viviendo con él le había levantado una mano. El máximo contacto físico que tenían era cuando el pelirrojo lo tomaba de la cintura o lo sentaba entre sus piernas mientras se concentraba en papeleo, el chico celeste comenzó a notar que Akashi no era alguien cruel ni malo, solo estaba sufriendo internamente por algo o alguien sumamente importante para él y no quería verlo triste. Tetsuya se empezó a enamorar de Akashi.

Akashi por su lado estaba confundido, en un inicio solo tenía planeado que Kuroko fuera su esclavo, su propia cajita musical pero desde el momento en el cual el mencionado empezó a preocuparse por él, cuando empezó a acercarse a curar sus heridas, cuando en las noches de pesadillas se abrazaba a si en la inconsciencia todavía, cuando sonrió al recibir un elogio de su comida. Cuando encontró una foto de su madre y Kuroko lloro al reconocerla…aquella dulce mujer había cuidado de Kuroko desde que entro al campo, filtrándose al sitio donde el celeste estaba y calmando sus llantos y miedos, abrazándolo, cantándole como si lo hiciera con Seijuro y como si la madre que abandono a Tetsuya estuviera ahí. Muchas veces le dio de su comida, le conto de su familia, de su niño que tanto amaba y le habían obligado a dejar, de su estricto marido, de la enfermedad que contrajo y le arrebataba su vida. Tetsuya rogo a los guardias que usaran su cuerpo para curar a aquella mujer y devolverla a su hogar, pero nunca escucharon su petición, solo le golpeaban y le dejaban inconsciente, un día en donde hacia un frio invernal, Kuroko estaba a punto de contraer hipotermia pero aquella hermosa mujer ofreció su propio calor para salvarle, las últimas palabras que le suspiro a Kuroko fueron estas:

"en ti veo a mi niño, él es muy tierno y muy amable…desearía que ningún niño como tu pasara esto, no olvides que nacimos libres y que algún día saldremos de esta jaula"

La mujer murió a la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo lo cremaron y Kuroko lloro por días.

Akashi lloro, el relato de Kuroko le había llegado al corazón. La bondad de su madre no tenía límites y esa misma bondad estaba en Kuroko, estuvo buscando a su madre por años y ella ya había fallecido. Lloro por arrepentimiento, había lastimado a mucha gente para llegar a donde esta y las últimas palabras de su madre refiriéndose a él como amable le encogían el corazón, cayo de rodillas al suelo y fue abrazado por el celeste, fue como si Seijuro se liberara del enorme peso que cargaba al reprimirse por tantos años.

….

….

…

Paso un año, Akashi subió de rango a general y se llevó a Kuroko con él a una nueva casa, para suerte de ambos Haizaki había sido asignado a otro campo y estaba bastante lejos de ellos. En todo ese tiempo ambos se enamoraron, Akashi cada vez que llegaba a casa lo primero que hacía era abrazar a Tetsuya y besarlo, el celeste lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa.

La guerra seguía avanzando por el mundo, los planes de escapar a donde no pudieran ser encontrados se aceleraron y el pelirrojo estaba ideando un escenario perfecto para darse por muertos y no correr el riesgo de que los buscaran.

Todo estaba marchando perfecto, Akashi ideo que serían asesinados por soldados enemigos, contrato gente, preparo el escenario y junto gente que quisiera huir. Pero tres semanas antes de cumplirse el plan, Haizaki volvió y aprovechando que el nuevo general estaba de servicio por dos semanas en el campo, entro a la casa de este y se llevó a Kuroko.

Al volver a casa, Akashi estallo en ira y terror al ver el estado de su casa y no encontrar al celeste, se notaba por los muebles tirados que el peliazul se intentó resistir pero no lo logro y tuvo que ser golpeado o noqueado pues en el suelo de la habitación se hallaba un rastro de sangre, en el mueble de noche estaba una carta que decía que era el turno del pelinegro. Con prisa se dirigió al campo de concentración y pregunto por Haizaki, el soldado que le respondió le dijo que se había llevado a un muchacho de extraños cabellos azules con el doctor Mengele, así Akashi entro en pánico y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del soldado fue a donde Mengele. Como pensaba, afuera de lo que era "el laboratorio" de Mengele estaba un cartel colgado que ponía "no entrar" y al acercarse pudo escuchar los desgarradores gritos de Kuroko, con fuerza toco la puerta, olvidándose de su rango.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Haizaki con el uniforme desaliñado y una malévola sonrisa, Akashi leyó entre líneas y agarro del cuello violentamente al mayor, Haizaki sonrió complacido y tronando los dedos sorprendió a Akashi al ver un escuadrón rodearlo.

-¡Haizaki bastardo! ¿Qué le has hecho a Tetsuya?- gritoneo sin soltarlo

-más bien, ¿Qué no le he hecho?- sonrió cual demonio y volvió a tronar los dedos llamando a Mengele –su cuerpo es una delicia y sus ojos son dos hermosos cristales-

-tu…- Seijuro miro con impacto como el loco doctor traía a un moribundo Kuroko, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones, heridas en descomposición, piel colgante y vendas mal colocadas, su corazón se rompió al ver que su bello amor fue reducido a un conejillo de indias –Tetsuya…- aventó contra el suelo a Haizaki y de una fuerte patada le rompió el brazo a Mengele

-¡has de estar jodidamente loco! ¡Un homo que es general ataco a sus superiores por un esclavo! ¿Acaso sabes cómo acabaran? ¡Muertos!- le grito Haizaki levantándose con un hilo de sangre saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios -¡mátenlos!- exclamo, mas ningún soldado se movió -¿Qué carajos esperan?- esta vez las armas apuntaron hacia el

-esta es…nuestra liberación….- gimió Kuroko en brazos de Akashi, el pelirrojo y los otros dos hombres miraron sorprendidos al celeste –no eras el único con un plan…- le susurro a su amante

-¿Tetsuya?- Akashi le llamo, el chico estaba perdiendo la conciencia y la gravedad de sus heridas le perturbaba

-¡general, lleve a Tetsuya-san a un centro médico ahora!- le grito un moreno de cabellos azul marino

-¡nosotros nos encargamos!- le grito un peliverde más alto

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Akashi confundido, se supone que aquellos 5 hombres eran la escolta personal de Haizaki

-¡porque kurokocchi nos salvó de ser esclavos!- exclamo un rubio con una argolla en su oreja

-¡así es! ¡El hablo de nuestras habilidades e hiso que nos sacaran!- grito un alto pelirrojo con la punta de su cabello negra

-sin el estaríamos muertos, kurochin hiso esto por Akachin- un gigante pelivioleta le ayudo a levantarse y lo dirigió a una salida secreta –váyanse, nos encontraremos en el ferrocarril-

Akashi agradeció y corrió con urgencia a un centro médico cerca de las vías, al ser un establecimiento secreto de los rebeldes no los buscarían, llego rogando que atendieran a Kuroko, al parecer todos los integrantes estaban enterados pues le dejaron pasar sin problemas. Una vez adentro le contaron a Akashi el plan que Kuroko ideo en caso de emergencia, el celeste mismo fue a pedir la ayuda de la resistencia a donde los 5 chicos que salvo pertenecían también a cambio de su plan de escape, la resistencia acepto pues la ruta que tomarían era desconocida para los nazis y no habría problema. Si Kuroko era capturado por Mengele o Haizaki, los 5 chicos tomarían cartas en el asunto para proteger a Akashi y si en caso de que Kuroko no pudiera ser salvado, tomaran consigo al pelirrojo y huyeran. Sabiendo que eso sería devastador para Seijuro, Tetsuya ideo el plan.

Seijuro se mantuvo en agonía hasta que un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados saliera del cuarto donde atendían a Kuroko.

-lo siento…Kuroko no va a resistir el viaje- le dijo totalmente abatido

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Akashi se levantó de golpe y avanzo hacia el muchacho –Tetsuya… ¿va a morir?-pregunto con dolor

-lo siento, las heridas son demasiado profundas y su sistema fue corroído con veneno- el chico toco el hombro del pelirrojo y se hiso a un lado –él quiere verte…una última vez-

Akashi no espero más y corrió al cuarto, entro y observo a su amado postrado en una cama, vendado en la mayoría del cuerpo pero con una sonrisa en la cara al verle.

-Sei….- Tetsuya extendió su mano temblorosa y el pelirrojo se apresuró en tomarla –lo siento…no podré ir contigo-

-no es cierto, te pondrás bien y seremos libres- forzó una sonrisa y llevo la fría mano de Kuroko a su mejilla con cariño

-te amo…nunca lo olvides…se libre, Sei…- susurro tocando la mejilla de Akashi mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y cerrar sus ojos

-¿Tetsuya?... estas bromeando…- Seijuro comenzaba a temblar, su voz se entrecorto y empezó a llorar -¡Tetsuya! ¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!- exclamo agitando la mano del menor, segundos después entraron los 5 jóvenes y se derrumbaron igual

-te amo…te amo…te amo…- lloraba Akashi abrazando el cuerpo de Kuroko con suma pena –vuelve…vuelve a mi…. Tetsuya…- imploraba lleno de lágrimas

La resistencia de lleno de lágrimas y llanto, dejaron escapar los pétalos de una hermosa flor blanca en al aire a forma de tributo para que el señor de los cielos guiara el alma de Tetsuya al cielo y lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Su ángel volvía con él.

Con dolor, Akashi se marchó con los 5 chicos y la resistencia, enterró el cuerpo de Kuroko cerca de un hermoso campo de flores y se despidió con un beso al cielo, prometiendo vivir por ambos en libertad. El tren partió.

..

…

..

Por eso odio las guerras, traen un sufrimiento injusto para muchos, se lleva a personas amadas por otros y acaba con bellas e inocentes esperanzas, eso odio de los humanos.

No entiendo aun al amor, no entiendo el corazón de un humano.

..

..

CONTINUARA…


	5. Por nacer

Guardando palabras 6

..

..

"**Por nacer" **

**..**

**..**

**..**

-¡no tendré un hijo gay!- grito aquel furioso padre a su herido hijo de cabellos celestes, después de haberle golpeado como costal le corrió de su propia casa, le aventó a la calle con nada más que su chamarra y unos cuantos billetes -¡mañana pasas a recoger tus porquerías, cuando yo no este!- y cerró la puerta con ira

Aquel joven seguía temblando, presa del pánico, del dolor físico y de su corazón aplastado. Era realmente difícil que no te pesara el corazón por ver un acto de crueldad de esa talla, para unos sería justo pues por su mente esta la idea de que eso es una aberración…el hecho de ser gay, pero por la mente de otros esta la idea de la igualdad…el amor no se basa en el género. Pero es increíble como dejan que la ignorancia rija su juicio, se jactan de ser superiores a la naturaleza pero hacen ojos ciegos a que se están pudriendo en rechazo. A mis ojos todos ellos son iguales, nace, crecen, se enamoran, algunos de casan y tienen hijos, otros no se casan pero son felices y al final muere.

Duele ¿verdad? sentir que tu mera existencia fue un error, no poder aceptar lo que ves al reflejarte, mirar como los demás que pisan el mismo suelo que tu pueden sobrellevar sus problemas mientras tú no puedes resolverlos, mirar tu cuerpo y encontrar tantos defectos que tú mismo lo deformas, mirar tu mente y encontrar tantos complejos que tú mismo ignoras de donde vienen, mirar tus capacidades y elogiar unas, odiar otras, implorar por saber ¿porque naciste así? ¿porque no pueden aceptarte? si tu solo quieres ser feliz, tu solo quieres dejar de llorar por frustración, por dolor, por rechazo, por odio a ti mismo, por sentirte abandonado...tu solo quieres un alto a todo...algo que te ayude a salir del abismo en el que te has metido solo al guardarte tantas cosas...  
Un día vas a romperte, ser humano es amar, odiar, sufrir, enamorarse, caer, gritar, llorar y reír... aun si sientes de vez en cuando que tus complejos, tus inseguridades, tus miedos, tus rencores o tus problemas son demasiado que hasta te causan lágrimas, voy a decirte que aunque suene mal...llorar solo servirá un rato, los problemas no se irán con eso, tampoco los miedos o lo demás, un dios no vendrá a solucionar tus problemas, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo...las palabras lastiman pero también ayudan. Permítete llorar de vez en cuando, pero también...recuérdate que debes seguir cada vez que caigas.

Los humanos son seres complejos pero increíbles, unos son despreciables por tener tanta oscuridad en su mente y corazón pero otros son luz y calidez, y realmente me duele que sean los que paguen más por los primeros, y en el amor…..dios de los cielos, tu tampoco puedes explicarlo ¿cierto? Yo no lo entiendo, con el paso de los siglos los humanos fueron modificando su percepción y opinión de él, así como también las personas a las que le gustaba su mismo género comenzaron a expresarlo, desde ahí mi opinión sobre los humanos volvió a cambiar…odie que existieran.

El mismo dios de los cielos se molestó conmigo por mirar con enfado a sus hijos, pero yo solo le respondí: "nunca les dijiste que debían rechazar a la gente que amara a otro de su mismo género, ellos mismos se crearon esa ley en tu nombre y hasta la predican cada que pueden, ¿Qué no ves que es estúpido? ¿No ves que están acabando con vidas que no merecen ese trato?" pero el solo me sonrió tristemente, entendí que él no podría cambiar la creencia que su tierra había desarrollado, ¿Por qué? Porque los humanos estaban cegados y quizás con el tiempo, cambiarían.

…

El chico siguió caminando, con sus mejillas sucias y llenas de lágrimas, con una delgada línea de sangre bajar por la comisura de sus labios, una mirada triste y perdida, caminaba sin prestar la suficiente atención a su entorno, simplemente estaba destrozado, la gente en la que deposito su confianza y amor, le abandono, su padre lo desprecio y golpeo, la persona a la que le entrego su amor también lo desprecio, le llamo anormal y termino con él. Para un niño, porque 16 años aun es un niño a mis ojos, era una carga que nadie le enseño como cargar, nadie le dijo que no estaba mal….si no todo lo contrario. Todos le decían que estaba mal.

Con todo eso encima, el chico se detuvo en la mitad de un puente, miro hacia abajo, a los coches que transitaban rápidamente por aquella carretera, volvió a llorar pero esta vez sonrió, una sonrisa de despedida.

-Sei….lo siento… por nacer para amarte- lanzo al aire, cruzo el barandal del puente y se subió en él, volvió a repetir un lo siento y se dejó caer hacia atrás

Pronto los sonidos de los claxon de los autos sonaron en conjunto, mordí mi labio, ¿Por qué de nuevo una vida acababa así?

…

He decidido contarte la historia de esta ocasión empezando por el final, para que sepas que tratara esta vez. Las primeras 5 historias que te he contado han sido de años muy anteriores a que tu nacieras, esta vez no. Por favor lee como la humanidad no ha evolucionado como alardea.

…

..

Era la mañana de un lunes, los jóvenes de levantaban felizmente pues sería el inicio de sus vacaciones de verano que con tantas ansias esperaron. A pesar de ser vacaciones, los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, por eso varios se levantaron a las 8 a.m. mientras otros se levantaban a las 11. Uno de los jóvenes que se levantaban temprano era un chico de cabellos celestes pero no debido a la costumbre, si no a los gritos que inundaban su casa. Sus padres estaba peleando de nuevo, ya ni por sabían que su hijo los escuchaba les importaba o paraban, se gritaban asuntos del pasado, así son la gran mayoría de los humanos…solo se la pasan viviendo en el pasado lamentándose por lo que no hicieron o echándole la culpa a alguien más. Y la mayoría de las ocasiones siempre es a un inocente. El chico tenía una mirada sumamente triste, se sentó en su cama por escuchar los llantos de su madre y abrazo sus rodillas temblando, se sentía culpable por haber sido el detonante de las peleas, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada aunque quisiera ayudar pues su ayuda era repudiada por sus padres.

-ya…basta de peleas, por favor…- gimió tembloroso, claro que le dolía tener que aguantar todo eso

Al cabo de una hora, los gritos y llantos cesaron, dejándole espacio al silencio. El joven celeste se levantó de su cama desganado, se arregló para salir a pasar el rato por la calle o ir a la biblioteca, al bajar al modesto comedor por algo de desayunar, encontró una nota con dinero de su madre que decía que se comprara el desayuno pues por las prisas no lo hizo. El chico suspiro y tomo el dinero, lo metió a su bolsillo y tomo un pedazo de pan tostado, tomo sus llaves, su móvil y salió de la solitaria casa. Camino por la calle, durante el tramo que era desde su casa hasta la intersección de calles, cruzo la calle caminando sin rumbo aparente, observo niños, jóvenes y parejas caminar con una sonrisa en sus rostros, los niños con un helado o dulces en mano mientras los más grandes de la mano de su pareja. El chico sonrió por primera vez en el día gracias a que un pequeño niño jalo de su ropa pidiéndole ayuda para ganar un peluche.

-¿quieres este?- pregunto señalando con el dedo un conejo de color azul con ojos negros de botón y un gracioso traje de mayordomo

-¡sii, el señor conejo azul!- el niño de no más de 7 años, de cabellos color rojo levanto sus manitas al cielo y giro con emoción

-muy bien….- el ojiceleste sonrío moviendo la garra del juego con éxito –aquí tienes- le dio el peluche al pequeño y este lo abrazo con fuerza, le dio las gracias y le abrazo

-¡oi, Akane! ¡No vuelvas a irte de esa manera!- se escuchó de un pelirrojo con ojos heterocromaticos –vaya, has molestado a alguien- menciono algo irritado –lamento las molestias-

-no, no es nada- Kuroko se sonrojo sin comprender la razón, su corazón latió con fuerza y su respiración fue entrecortada –solo me pidió ayuda con eso- señalo al peluche el cual era estrujado por el pequeño

-ya veo, mi nombre es Seijuuro Akashi, un placer conocerte- el pelirrojo le sonrío y extendió la mano

-m-mi nombre es Tetsuya Kuroko, mucho gusto- tomo la mano contraria y saludo, parecía ser un joven de buena educación

-bueno, debemos irnos, hasta la próxima- se despidió cargando al pequeño infante y levantando una mano educadamente

-hasta luego….- el celeste se sonrojo con dulzura, sus labios se curvaron en una enamorada sonrisa…si, Tetsuya se había enamorado

Paso un tiempo en donde Tetsuya vio cómo su familia se partió, su madre y padre se divorciaron y él tuvo que cargar con todo. Los arranques de ira de su padre, que alcoholizado le golpeaba o le insultaba. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa para un niño? Claro que no era ninguna, pero yo solo podía interferir cuando su hora llegara, algo que no me he atrevido a decir es que al momento en cual nacen los humanos yo puedo ver también la fecha de su muerte, de acuerdo a su tiempo. Pero en el caso de estos dos chicos, la fecha se reescribe cuando se conocen de nuevo.

Al cabo de 2 años, el chico ingreso a una prestigiosa escuela con el dinero que su padre había ahorrado, pues él quería que su primogénito y único hijo fuera todo un hombre, motivo de orgullo y alevosía. Así que el chico empezó a hacer su vida de esa manera, hasta que en el verano de sus 16 años volvió a encontrarse con el pelirrojo, cuya existencia era la esperanza que le ayudaba a seguir.

Ambos se encontraron en la prestigiada escuela, Akashi era el presidente de los de 3er grado y Tetsuya un simple estudiante que era casi invisible para los demás. Empezaron a hablar primeramente por aquel encuentro en el pasado, luego por sus gustos en la lectura, y finalmente ambos abrieron su corazón al otro, logrando que con el paso del tiempo se enamoraran.

Como en aquel tiempo la gente era aún más ignorante que ahora, decían que la homosexualidad era un horrible enfermedad y dios mandaba al infierno a aquellos que amaban a otro de su mismo género. Ambos entendían que su relación tendría que quedarse oculta hasta que se terminara, pero gracias a todos los momentos tan felices que tuvieron se olvidaron de las reglas y vivieron cada día lleno de amor.

Incluso, llego el día en donde Tetsuya se entregó en cuerpo al pelirrojo, y cada vez que se unían era con un sumo cuidado y amor. Pero este hermoso cuento tenía su villano, más bien…sus villanos. El padre de Akashi era un hombre muy rico, orgulloso, machista, estricto en todo sentido de la palabra y obligaba a su único hijo, Seijuuro, a destacar en todo lo que fuera, y en ese día de verano…los descubrió besándose. El pelirrojo recibió un sermón y golpiza de los mil diablos cuando regreso a casa, de esa manera tomo una decisión sintiéndose tan culpable de amar a un hombre, las erróneas enseñanzas de la iglesia y su padre le provocaron citar a Tetsuya e insultarle.

Le llamo pecador, insano, pervertido, manipulador, basura, asqueroso, y muchas más cosas que partieron su corazón, si tomamos en cuenta que era su primer amor….todas esas cosas, mas ser señalado como un error aborrecible de la naturaleza, debía doler mucho. Akashi rompió todo lazo con él, fotos y cartas, quemo todo delante de los ojos celestes. Luego partió dejándole solo.

La noticia fue celosamente guardada, la cabeza de los Akashi le comunico la supuesta deshonra al padre de Kuroko, este, una vez que el chico arribo a su hogar lo golpe recriminándole todo lo mal hijo y desagradecido que estaba siendo. Le hecho de su casa y…ya sabes lo que paso después.

….

…

La triste notica devasto al padre del celeste cuando un compañero de trabajo, que presencio la escena, le comunico que su hijo estaba muerto.

Seijuuro también escucho la noticia y su mundo, que hasta ahora estaba confundió y enredado, se derrumbó con solo el tronar de sus dedos. Aprovechando que estaba en su cuarto, cayo de rodillas y lloro presionando sus manos contra su rostro.

"El muchacho hiso bien"- escucho a su padre decir con frialdad –"lamento la pérdida de un elemento tan joven y prometedor, pero estaba enfermo y la única manera de restaurar el honor de su familia era su vida"-

Seijuuro exploto con eso, su rostro se destrozó en ira y dándole un fuerte golpe a su padre en la mera cara, junto sus cosas, tomo dinero y huyo de casa. Asistió al funeral que el afligido padre le organizo a Kuroko, en cuanto fue captado por el señor, pensó que lo golpearía y no le culparía pero paso lo contrario. Le abrazo con fuerza, le agradeció por haber asistido y por haber amado a su niño, le pidió perdón por no haberlos entendido y le pidió luchar con él en contra de la ignorancia y la homofobia.

Ambos comenzaron a apelar por igualdad, por los derechos gay y por fin, lograron que se les permitiera una marcha del orgullo gay. De esa forma, estarían en paz con sus conciencias.

….

…

…..

Desde donde yo estoy, el chico celeste miraba orgulloso como ambos vivían con honestidad y como entregaron su vida por el motivo que le hiso morir.

-gracias….por cumplir tu promesa…- me susurro con una sonrisa, mientras desaparecía en la luz eterna

Solo me queda decir, ¿la humanidad estará satisfecha si se hace lo que ella quiere? ¿Por qué tienen esa inclinación por hacer miserables a otros y distorsionar las leyes que el rey de los cielos creo? No lo entiendo, y ya no me interesa hacerlo, porque ellos nunca van a cambiar.

¿Qué crees tú?... 


End file.
